No 1
by ss9
Summary: First scene in the Missing Scene's series, set during the BBC series Servants. The scene's that should have been.


(Set after flora/jarvis argument in the dairy, Episode 6)

Storming down the corridor Jarvis just couldn't shake from his mind the look on her face, disappointment, the tone of her voice, contempt. That woman that bloody woman how dare she stand there and imply he was no gentleman after all he had done for her over the years. What was wrong with her had common sense totally taken its leave from her? Surely she must realise the practicalities of the situation, here they were in this huge house, dozens of servants to keep an eye on and so the chances of this clampdown having any effect other than making them look powerless and ridiculous was remoter than the polar caps.

But why the hell was he so angry? She was the one making her fool of herself! True her actions did in part reflect on him, but not in any considerable way, if that were the case he probably would have sacked her months ago. Oh just what was he going to do with her, when he scolded her she retreated behind that mask of propriety and he could no longer bare to see her close to tears; so this time he had tried a different tactic. Surely his approach couldn't have been taken as anything other than the kind gesture it had been meant as, literally showing her the futility of her efforts….

Stopping suddenly at his parlour door the butler sneered at the sight of his under-butler patiently waiting for him.

"What do you want Mr Adams?"

"I thought you might appreciate an update on the situation sir?" Adams replied his civil tone barely covering the person dislike that he felt and that he knew was more than reciprocated.

"I am quite capable of asking when I require things Mr Adams…So what did you really want?"

Pausing for a moment before replying the under-butler replied. "Permission to speak openly Sir?"

Smiling to himself Jarvis realised that things had obviously come to a head for his under-butler. "Granted."

"Look sir I know you don't like me, you barely consider my opinions and no doubt trust me about as far as you could throw me, which isn't far!"

"True at least in principle!" Jarvis spat back, his handsome face darkening as he strode over to his desk. "I find your work sloppy and you personally inexplicably arrogant despite your lack of apparent ability…."

Relieved that the butler had been the first to remove his gloves Adams squared up to deliver his first punch. "Aye and we both know I find you overbearing, controlling and far too lenient when it comes to the real miscreants of this world…"

"We aren't back on the subject of William Forest again are we Mr Adams, I have told you again and again I will not sack him just because you find the little twit doesn't grovel at your feet, he is a particular favourite of his lordship for some reason and so until he trips up good and proper he stays."

"Well if killing his lordship's own son isn't a big enough misdemeanour then I hardly think failing to polish the silver correctly or tripping over his own feet whilst serving the soup will either…Although if he hurt one of his lordship's wee doggies it might be a different story!" Adams cut in, his fists clenching at the very thought of that bastard Forest.

"True." The Butler had to agree with that particularly harsh but honest assessment of their lord and master's bizarre priorities. "Now if that is sorted…" He added placing his spectacles into the end of his nose intending to dismiss his under-butler and return to reading his paper.

"I didn't come here to talk about William I came to talk about our increasingly nutty housekeeper!"

"Be very careful Mr Adams that is your superior you're talking about!" Jarvis hissed between clenched teeth.

"What a bloody woman…Oh come now Mr Jarvis your saw for yourself, she's not been right for months and then this last week, first the idiocy of the separate sittings for dinner, then the segregation at the dinner table and now with her white line she's gone and lost whatever tender grasp on reality she still had…You have to do something sir!"

Standing up slowly Jarvis walked over to his subordinate glaring at him through his spectacles. "I have already discussed the situation with Mrs Ryan and pointed out to her the foolishness in her actions; however I believe we can forgive so modest a lady for taking such drastic and some would say naive actions when faced with a situation about which she has such strong feelings."

"You mean about which she hasn't got a bloody clue how to deal with!" Adams snapped. "Well something has to be done, I didn't take this job to become part jailor, part chaperone and in my spare time under-butler!"

"Well you could always leave if you find working at Taplows so distasteful!" Jarvis retorted, but he hated to admit it Adams may indeed have a point, he doubted that his little chat with the housekeeper had done anything but further damage his reputation and esteem in her eyes. "But you have any clever suggestions then I will be delighted to hear them…After all it is not like we can suddenly find a new housekeeper the night before we are due to leave, and certainly not one so well qualified and who I am sure apart from her occasional eccentricities keeps this household in first class condition."

Suddenly forced onto the back peddle by Jarvis's request, after all he had only come here intending to get it off his chest so provide a solution.

"Ah well I am hardly surprised…You are a man of hot air after all, I am not surprised just even more disappointed do close the door on your way out Mr Adams!" Jarvis sneered as her retook his seat by the fire.

Inwardly fuming as he stepped towards the door Adams couldn't stop the words from spilling from his lips. "Perhaps if someone gave her a little experience then she'd know to leave well alone!"

"What?" Jarvis bellowed dropping his paper and turning to stare at his under-butler in horror and disgust.

"Oh come on, we're both men of the world Mr Jarvis, we both know where her overdeveloped sense of propriety comes from, all I am saying is a doubt she would be such a frigid character if…."

"Yes thank you very much Mr Adam!" Jarvis snapped before Adams could go on to suggest what Jarvis suspected he was going to say. "I believe we can find a much less drastic solution to the problem! Now get out of my sight." He added scowling at the door even after the under-butler had so moodily departed through it.

What an idea, trust Adams to think of it sometimes that man was a pure guttersnipe to suggest such a thing, that Jarvis should attempt to seduce their housekeeper for the sake of their peace and quiet…but wait a minute he didn't actually say that Jarvis should, he had just said someone, he didn't mean himself surely? Shocked by the disturbing mental image that conjured Jarvis felt an unaccustomed rage boiling inside him, if Andrew Adams so much as looked at her twice from now on then he would find himself out of a job quicker than a housemaid with a dirty apron. Shaking his head to try and dispel such thoughts he tried to return to the other matter that was in his thoughts that of Mr Cosmo and his apparent memory loss regarding old Mrs Castledine, he would have to concentrate on that over dinner otherwise he doubt he would be able to meet Flora Ryan's eye without blushing.


End file.
